


words tasting like confessions

by vannral



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, Fluff, Intimacy, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6692977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vannral/pseuds/vannral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry distracts Len from plotting his next totally nefarious heist. Len doesn't complain at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	words tasting like confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo...smut, I guess? *hides behind hands* I'm so sorry, writing smut isn't really my strongest points, and I really don't know. Also if you spot any grammar mistakes, please tell me. I'm not a native speaker, so I'm sorry for any disjointed storytelling!

     “Barry, I’m trying to concentrate here.”

Yeah, Barry doesn’t really give a shit. He moves to straddle Len and wraps his arms around Len’s neck, and Len sighs deeply, not with annoyance, but with long-suffering patience.

     “Not that I don’t appreciate  _this,_ Red, but I happen to be on the clock.”

Barry grins mischievously. “Nope, you’re not.”

     “ _Kinda_  am.”

     “Still counts as thwarting your totally evil plans,  _Captain Cold.”_

Len’s lips curl into a dry smile. “A new approach, huh, Barry? I’m impressed”, he says, leans back and rubs gently Barry’s hips with his thumbs.

     “What can I say, gotta do something to stop such awful crimes”, Barry says with a shrug, but he can’t help a grin as he presses their foreheads together. “What am I gonna do with you? You’re so impossible.”

     “I’m a menace”, Len agrees and kisses him. It’s slow, affectionate, almost  _savouring._  

     “The worst”, Barry murmurs, his eyes fluttering shut.

     “Don’t know how you deal with me”, Len continues smoothly and presses kisses down Barry’s throat to his collarbone, and Barry tilts his head to give him better access. Len nips gently the pale skin, and Barry inhales shakily. Len pauses. “You okay there, Scarlet?”

     “Pfft,  _peachy”,_  Barry says and deliberately adjusts his position on Len’s lap, slowly rolling his hips, and Len’s eyes darken. 

     “That so?” he grunts.

     “Uh huh. Could be _more_  peachy, though. If you, uh –  _catch_ my meaning –  _whoa!_ ”

Yeah, Len  _totally_ catches his meaning; he grabs Barry and rolls him around so Barry is pinned between the couch and him. Len grins wolfishly, crooked and  _like a rogue,_ and really, Barry isn’t even surprised. Not surprised that this is possible, that this is happening, that he’s fallen in love with a  _rogue_ and a thief and a  _criminal,_ and he’s not sorry.

He beams back. “So, caught my meaning?” 

Len chuckles wryly. “Can’t exactly count subtlety as one of your strong suits,  _dear.”_

     “I don’t know what you’re talking about, I’m plenty subtle.”

     “Think the red leather suit might  _disagree_ with that notion.”

     “It’s  _not_ leather and you know it, so shut up. Plus you totally love it, so don’t give me that.”  

Len runs his hand to Barry’s side. “Well, not gonna deny that it doesn’t do wonders to your…other features.” 

     “Okay, I knew it.  _That’s_ why you liked to fight me. You were totally checking me out.” Barry giggles, brushing Len’s cheekbone with his thumb. “You’re  _precious_.”

      _“I_  can be subtle”, Len grunts and strokes Barry’s bare stomach with light fingers, causing Barry to shiver.

     “Y – yeah, I bet you can, Mr. I-Use-Silly-Cold-Puns, just ‘cause –  _oh!”_

Len lifts his head up from Barry’s stomach with a smug look on his face. “Please, continue, that sounded so interesting.” 

Barry swallows. “N – nothing. Uh, please keep going?”

     “As you wish.”

Len’s mouth presses  _burning,_ slow kisses on Barry’s skin, slow and  _intimate,_ and he bites gently the skin just below Barry’s navel, and Barry’s breathing stutters in his throat. The muscles in his stomach quiver. 

     “L – Len…?”

     “Still goin’ on stopping my plans, huh, Red?”

     “’s going kinda well, I think? This is –  _oh! –_ this is g –  _good_ …” 

     “Much better than punching me”, Len agrees, lifting Barry’s t-shirt off.

     “C’mon, I haven’t punched you in a long while, don’t even try,  _you’re_ the one waving the cold gun around – “

      “Mmh, apparently my heart’s not in it…” 

     “C’mon…” Barry grabs him and crushes their mouths together into an open-mouthed, filthy kiss; they move with familiar  _intent_ , tongues sliding against each other, hot desire coiling in their stomachs and sparking their  _blood_ ablaze; they need to get closer,  _closer, even closer, c’mon –_  their bodies align with practised ease, rocking,  _touching, closer, closer –_

Kissing becomes desperate and hungry; Barry clings onto Len’s broad, inked shoulders, his knees locking around Len’s waist.

     “Tsk, tsk, so impatient.” 

     “’m not – you’re just slow, c’mon,  _Len – “_

They shed their clothes on the floor, and  _finally,_ it’s skin, warm skin that Len maps with his mouth,  _lower, and lower,_ his hands holding Barry’s hips down, and Barry’s hand comes to rest on his head.

     “Easy, Red…”

     “G – get  _on_ with it, please, Len…”

Their rocking grows quicker; pace becomes heated _,_ rough, no space between them, the muscles on Len’s back  _ripple,_ his fingers reach in, familiar and practised, knowing exactly where to push, and Barry’s back  _arches_ into a slim, beautiful curve,  _yes, yes – another, yes, you’re so good –_  Dizzy pleasure hums in Barry’s head, white and pulsing. 

_“C’mon –_ ‘m ready, c’mon, Len, please,  _please_ – “

      “Think you can handle this, darling?”

Barry’s half-lidded eyes darken at the endearment and he swallows thickly. “C’mon, Len, d – don’t tease – not – not anymore – “ 

It’s a broken plea; and it’s all that Len needs as he reaches for the lube, lathers himself with it, and plunges in, into that slick, sinful warmth that is _his,_ that is Barry, so beautifully and wonderfully  _so, his home, Jesus Christ, this person –_ and Barry jolts and nearly sobs with blissful relief. Len _fucks_ him with wild, burning passion; nearly bends him in half, and Barry clings to him. They’re intertwined, limbs tangled, Barry’s pale skin almost _glowing_ against Len’s darker complexion; they’re wrapped together as one, like they  _really are drowning._

Barry lifts his hips desperately to meet Len’s, his legs wrapped around Len’s waist, trying to get him even deeper, and the rhytm grows frantic –

     “L – Len,  _yes – oh – p –_ please, please, _please, harder – “_

The bed  _shakes;_ Len grabs Barry’s leg and shifts his angle, and Barry  _cries_ in ecstacy as Len hits his prostate mercilessly. Sweat beads on his heaving chest, and Len stops, biting Barry’s collarbone, licks it, leaving a red mark that will fade in a few minutes.

     “C’mon, Barry,  _come on”,_ Len growls, and with that, Barry comes with a violent shudder, a strangled gasp escaping his throat, and he slumps panting on the bed. Len drives in for a few times, before emptying himself inside Barry with a low grunt. They lie there, skin on skin, breathing heavily, and Barry lifts his hand to stroke gently the back of Len’s neck.

     “Thwarted”, Barry grins, drunk on endorphins, and beams up at him. He looks  _soft,_ ravished and absolutely stunning; there are golden light in his shining eyes, shy tilt in his smile.  _He’s gorgeous._ Len lifts his head to kiss him deeply, and Barry responds gladly; it’s slow and intimate.

     “Someone might get accused of favouritism, Red”, Len remarks with a low, husky voice. 

     “Lies.”

     “Mmh.” 

Len captures his lips again in a surprisingly sweet kiss, and Barry hums happily against his mouth.  

     “You’re a wonder, kid”, Len murmurs, his gaze moving lazily on Barry’s face, as if trying to burn this into his memory. “Got me  _good_.”

     “Yeah?”

     “Hmm-mmh.”

Barry brushes Len’s cheekbone with tenderness that's almost heartbreaking.“You got me good, too”, he whispers, every word bleeding simple honesty. Then, they grab a blanket, curl up together, tangled and messy, and fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
